It'll Be Okay
by AngelJones96
Summary: After breaking up with Jimmy Stone, Rose gets a visit from a someone she hasn't quite met yet.
1. Chapter 1

Been a while since I posted something on here but I'm planning to post a lot more often from now on so enjoy my new story.

* * *

She felt used and betrayed as she stumbled through the snow, tears streaming down her face. Her mate Charlene had told her Jimmy Stone was no good, warned her he would pull something like this but she didn't want to listen. Now as Rose Tyler trudged through the snow, as images of Jimmy and that floozy flooded her mind, she wish she had. She currently had no were to go. At least no were where she wouldn't be judged and lectured, the measly ten quid in her wallet being all her money meant hotels were out. She had no clue as to what to do next so she just walked aimlessly through the London streets.

"Oi!" Rose heard a man's voice call from behind her. "You with the pink jacket and sad look on your face." Rose turned realizing that the voice was meant for her, she spotted a tall, thin man in a trench coat jogging towards her. "Hello." He waved finally catching up to her a big goofy smile plastered on his face. "Go away I'm not in the mood for strange men to come and bother me." Rose snapped wiping away tears. "Oh well, I'm not that strange."  
"You randomly go up to some girl in the snow and start chatting her up and that's not strange?"  
"Not for me actually."  
"Well then not only are you strange you're a creep as well."  
"That hurts my feelings."  
"I'm sure you're heartbroken."  
"Okay maybe not, but you are I can see it in your eyes some boy has hurt you." Rose opened her mouth to say some thing but instead just kept walking. "Have I said something wrong? Or would you rather not hash out your problems with a complete stranger?" Rose stayed silent for a bit before switching the subject. " How are you not freezing in only that suit and coat?"  
"Oh simple really I'm used to the cold."  
"Nonsense that is a lie."  
"Is not and even if it was you have no proof."  
" No normal human being could ever adapt to being able to stand this low of a temperature."  
"Well good thing I'm an alien." Rose rolled her eyes at the mysterious man. "Well Mr. Alien why don't you go back to your spaceship and leave me be?"  
"I can't I have a mission to complete."  
"And what is that?" Rose chuckled stopping and staring into the man's big brown eyes "Well I was siting in my spaceship and I saw you walking through the snow and I thought to my self 'Huh what is a pretty girl, like her, walking through London so sad for? She looks like she's had her heart smashed to bits.' so I made it my mission to find out what is wrong, cheer ya up, and send you home safe."

"I don't have a home." Rose said after a long pause."Surely a young girl like yours got a mum waiting at home for her."  
" I do but she doesn't want me, I'm just a disappointment to her always have been. Rose Tyler the gigantic disappointment. Besides I'm not that young."  
"Now none of that is true your mum must love you and you may feel like she does but she doesn't, no mum ever does."  
"And how could you know?" Rose snapped stopping and glaring at the man. "You don't know my mum or me, you're just some idiot stranger who decided to come up and bug me about my problems like you are my friend like we know each other." Rose glared at him harder blinking back tears. " Well you really wanta know my troubles? My life is a mess I don't even know where to begin. I quit school for some guy I swore I loved and then moved in with him against my mum's will. Then a few hours I walk in on him cheating on with me with some girl, exactly just like my mate Charlene said he would. Now I have no where to go were I won't get a lecture and no money for a hotel. So there random stranger you know all my problems what do ya think aren't I just the biggest dolt?" Rose panted trying to get her breath back after yelling at the man currently staring at her with sympathy as tears fell down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her and she clenched onto his shirt as she sobbed his hand petting her hair. "I'm so, so sorry Rose Tyler, but I promise it'll only get better for you from here on out." He pulled away slightly and looked into Rose's honey brown eyes as she continued to bawl. "Why don't you go home and get that lecture from your mum eh? Then tomorrow you can start a whole new life. Three weeks till New Years never to early to start working on those resolutions." He flashed her a bright smile " I think I just might do that. Thanks for everything. Oh and sorry bout the shirt." She pointed to his button up which was covered in smeared black makeup. " Ah well it's just a shirt it'll wash out hopefully." He grimaced slightly as he examined it closely. Rose flashed him a quick tongue in teeth smile. " Rose Tyler you are going to have one excellent year. Trust me." Rose turned and started the walk to Powell Estate before she remembered something "Oh wait I never got your name." Rose said but the man had already disappeared much to her dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

Second and last chapter of this story. If you guys have any criticism or comments post them I love hearing anything you guys think. So enough talking here is the last chapter of this story.

* * *

Rose sat in the TARDIS a small smile on her face as she watched the Doctor on the monitor. The Doctor burst through the door ruffling snow out of his hair. " Well that was interesting." He flashed a grin at Rose "What do you say I go talk to the gentleman who caused all that." He threw her a mischievous look and a wink. Rose shook her head as she walked over towards him "Nah it's all sorted out now." The Doctor shrugged before he started playing with the console neither person talking. After a few minutes though the Doctor broke the silence "Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you why exactly you had me do that? I mean what if it caused something bad to happen to you or your timeline?"

"The truth Doctor, is that I've done that before. Had that exact conversation in the snow already."

"Really?"

"Yup. I just didn't realize it was you till I actually met you." The Doctor nodded before turning back to the console. "I never got to properly thank you to you, ya know. Always wanted to but you just disappeared." A smile played at the corners of the Doctor's mouth. "Well your very welcome Rose Tyler."

"I always wondered what would have happened had you not shown up. I figured to be honest I didn't really want to know." The Doctor imagined it real quick and shivered as images of Rose broken and sad pop into his head. He shook it off and kept quite.

"Maybe died. After all I wasn't thinking real clear and I was so sad and." Rose cut off and the sound of sobbing reached the Doctor's ears. He turned his hearts breaking at the sight of Rose crying over past events. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose the way he had with her younger self in the snow.

"Hey it's okay now." He whispered her head nodded against his chest. "Yeah it is now. And I have you to thank for that."

"No Rose, you have yourself to thank. You forced me here and convinced me to help, I should really be thanking you. After all I wouldn't know what I'd do without you." Rose smiled a slight blush formed as he finished talking. She brushed away tears and gave him a full tongue in teeth smile to show him she was okay. "C'mon Doctor lets go someplace."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Somewhere dangerous and filled with adventure. Someplace exciting and new and far-off that needs saving. Someplace that requires an awful lot of running."

"Coming right up!" The Doctor yelled flying manically around the TARDIS console. He stopped for a second with a wide smile in his face "Allons-y" he laughed before throwing down the last lever and hurtling them off to their next adventure.


End file.
